Falling Leaves of Ponto Cho
by QuicksilverWitch
Summary: She was the one weak link in their chains, the source of their happiness. And for all they know, their enemies succeeded in taking her out. Years later, she returned, and showed them exactly who they were dealing with.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NARUTO THE MANGA AND SHOW ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND CO. **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!** (cries inside)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **Okay, after reading all the super awesome Naruto fanfics, I thought I'd give it a shot myself, so wish me luck! This story came to me after years of watching movies that featured corruption, anti-heroes, and the like. XD Yes, the kings of cheesy! **

**Here's the basic summary I came up with, but just so you know, it's only the starting summary, and this first chapter/prologue is a test to see how well people like it. If I receive ten or more reviews with this chapter, I will most certainly continue with it. Chapter One is 85 percent finished.**

* * *

_**Summary:**__In the dark age of the new millennium, the city of Kage is a dark place, filled to the brim with different social classes ranging from aristocrat to the mob. Yet in all of the darkness of Kage shines a bright light, a bookstore owned by the mysterious "Cerise". Taking up an old brownstone in the Harajuku District of Konoha, "Autumn Books" caters to all kinds: the high class Clans, the residents of Ponto-Cho Street who live around the store, and the yakuza levels of the underground. All are welcome to "Autumn Books": the only rules are posted in brown calligrapher's ink on a plain piece of cream cardstock taped below the chipped golden letters on the only clear portion of the door…_

* * *

**Just so you are aware, "Cerise" is a name that is supposed to mean "Cherry" in French. However, I currently take Italian and took Spanish, so I'm not one hundred percent sure, as I was looking through names on the website "The Etymology and Meanings of First names". If I'm wrong about the meaning or spelling, just let me know, and I apologize in advance!**

**Also, the names of the streets and districts are ones I looked up on Wikipedia; The way I described them is in no way a reflection of these places! Their use was for story purposes only.  
**

**HINT: the character Cerise is NOT a Mary Sue! If you can't guess who she really is from the meaning of the name, the accessory she always wears, or from her eye color, then I strongly advise you to twirl around really, REALLY fast until you fall over.**

**Okay, I'm done.  
**

* * *

"_If you are a dreamer, come in. If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar, a hoper, a prayer, a magic-bean-buyer. If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire, for we have some flax-golden tales to spin. Come in! Come in!"_

_  
Shel Silverstein _

* * *

**Prologue: March Winds  
**

* * *

It started at the end of March, when a petite woman cloaked in a neutral camel trench, a simple brown headscarf that hid her hair, and large, Audrey Hepburn sunglasses walked through the smashed door of the old brown stone building. Fingering the jagged edges of the single door, she had stopped on the threshold to gaze in at the ruins of former glory, reminiscing about a time the shadowy onlookers across the street could not even begin to imagine. Shoulder back and head held high, she stepped inside, and none of the curious eyes ever saw her leave from that day forward.

Parents told their young children to avoid the odd woman, who was obviously a lunatic. "_Who would willingly come to investigate the ruins of a once bright and cheerful store on Ponto-Cho, the battlegrounds of the yakuza gangs?"_ However, you cannot tell destiny what to do, after all, so what happened next was inevitable.

One day, a week from the young woman's sudden appearance, a group of children accidently kicked their bright red ball into the store. It was a sunny spring day, and a holiday to boot! The gangs never fought on holidays.

Scared to go in and fetch the ball, a young boy timidly ventured inside. Tip toeing carefully over broken glass and torn up floor, he flinched when clunk-clunk SMASH began to echo faintly throughout the large room. Unconsciously whimpering as he moved farther into the burned wreckage, he was startled by movement in the corner, the clanging long gone. Jumping with a shriek, he tripped over a fallen beam towards a particularly jagged pile of broken glass, when a gloved hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Moaning in fright, his brown eyes met with the face of an angel as he safely returned to his previous position.

She wore a green leaf patterned scarf this time, and the sunglasses replaced by silver-rimed oval spectacles that barely hung onto the tip of her nose. The thin lenses pulled tricks with her eyes, turning them emerald green, peridot, then a deep forest color the next. They currently sparkled an interesting shade of jade as low laughter fell from her smiling pink lips. Dressed in a dirty white t-shirt and comfortable, worn jeans, a hammer hanging from her white working apron with other various tools, she arched a fine, brown-stenciled eyebrow and held out the red ball she had just picked up from beside her after she was reassured of his safety.

"Is this yours?" her light voice inquired softly, as she held out the red ball between her rough textured working gloves.

Nodding rapidly as she held out the ball, he thanked her profusely before dashing back outside to his friends who were now cowering in the shadows across the street. Reaching the door, he turned to face her. "Wh-who _are_ you?" he asked her curiously. The spring breeze blew several cherry blossoms inside, which made the woman stare absently as they fell near her feet.

"Cerise."

_Cerise._

_Cherry._

Smiling widely, revealing a missing tooth, he replied, "I am Sarutobi Konohamaru! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage! And I'll remember this, so as the next Hokage, me and my friends will help you!" he finished proudly, chest puffed out.

Nodding seriously, her lips twitching into a small smile, Cerise replied, "Thank you, future Hokage-sama, for your promise! Now I shall make one in turn; you and your friends will be welcome to my shop, once it is finished in…well…when it's finished." She said sheepishly, gesturing to the work that obviously still needed renovation.

Smiling again, Konohamaru ran towards his now curious friends as the shadowy Miss Cerise faded into the shadows. Scrambling around him, they listened eagerly to his tale.

* * *

"_Cerise." _

_That is the name of the mysterious proprietor of "Autumn Books"._

_She quietly emerged from the darkness of the old abandoned brown stone on shady Ponto-Cho Street, the only part of the city where the territories met._

_The bookshop came into life seven years ago amidst a war between the students of Kage Academy, whose students lived in the poorer Harajuku District or the richer Asakusa District. Arranged into yakuza "families", they engaged in activities against each other ranging from gambling, clubbing, and nights of sin, to public upheaval, street racing, illegal boxing, and the most vicious of all: the Oto-Ko-Yo. This was the most violent and cruel of all their fighting arenas, a young children's past time turned war game… _

_In their war games, Ponto-Cho was the literal border between Harajuku and Asakusa, (if you looked at town records, it was officially marked as Harajuku territory), but to the yakuza of Kage Academy, it was a symbol of _power._ In the the fight to secure that power, however, the denizens of Ponto-Cho suffered, as once thriving businesses quickly went bankrupt and families who could left as soon as possible. Only those who had no other place to turn to stayed, cowering in the safety of the shadows._

_Then, almost as if the gang marked cherry trees blooming for the first time in ten years was a sign, the fighting abruptly stopped on the once war ruined Ponto-Cho Street._

_Cerise had finished her nest._

_At seven in the morning on the day Kage Academy was due to start summer break, "Autumn Books" opened it's newly repaired glass door._

_Painted with a mixture of light and dark colors, the door was actually made of recycled glass bottles, which showed when the sun struck the blurry imprint of a long gone manufacturer's company name. Sunlight illuminated the subtle colors of the glass rainbow, covered with light swirls of gold and bronze paint. The two windows that allowed one to peek inside the newly made store were regular glass, the bookstore's name proudly painted on the floor length glass in gold script. _

_The main attraction, however, was the single, 8.5 x 11 inch cream-colored cardstock that lay smack in the middle of the door, surrounded by the swirls of gold and bronze as if a picture frame._

"**Autumn caters to all; we bar none. **

**The books care not who or what you are."**

_Upon meeting for their usual brawls on Ponto-Cho, the newly released minor yakuza gang members were stunned to find this new shop amidst the dark gloom of Ponto-Cho. Angry murmurs racked the five boys as they emerged from hidey-holes to try to find out why this unwelcome building was in _their_ territory. _

_They halted in their tracks, however, when a group of children poured out from the door of the brightly decorated brown stone, laughing as they clutched assorted sweets and children's books. Why, these were children from Ponto-Cho and several different yakuza gang families! _

_They were even more shocked to see Konohamaru, the grandson of the prominent Konoha yakuza gang leader, laughing as a smiling woman with an azure head wrap, embroidered cream peasant top, and an ankle length patched scarf skirt gave him a large cookie and a book. The entire time, he held onto the hand of Moegi, the young daughter of the Amekagure yakuza leader, who was blushing as she munched on a brownie, her own book under her arm. _

_These weren't the children of enemy gangs! They…they were happy…_

_Scrambling down the steps, Konohamaru and Moegi walked away hand in hand, unmindful of the watching gangsters. Finished waving them off, Cerise turned towards them, and bestowed her same calm smile upon them. Skipping down the steps in her worn leather sandals, she approached the mixed group and smiled in relief. "Oi, you look like strong guys; do any of you know how to fix a sink? The one in my back room doesn't seem to be working…" trailing off as they looked at her in confusion and shock, she pursed her lips. "Oookay…umm….lessee…oh! I know! Okay, I still have fresh pastries in the back, I can give you those, and I'll give you a hundred if ya fix it by nine tonight. Any takers?" she asked anxiously. _

_Fidgeting slightly, a brunette on the end sighed and stepped forward, a blush on his cheeks. "Umm…I'll do it…um...but…you don't need to give me a hundred…fifty or less will be fine…" he murmured, hands stuffed into the pockets of his worn black jacket. _

"_Idate! The hell are you doing? She's on Konoha territory without permission! What if the Heads find out?" Haku whispered anxiously. "Not unless you snitch, Haku!" Idate snarled, a mixture of an angry and nervous blush on his face. _

"_Ah, is, uh, there a problem here? You can all come in and relax if you want…I don't mind!" the waiting scarf woman replied, a hand rubbing the back of her head nervously. "It _**IS**_ a bookstore café after all…"_

_Trailing after the now chattering woman who yanked Idate along by his arm, the five boys entered the bookstore. Gazing about the warm front room that was filled to the brim with books, they marched behind her towards the back, where a few small tables and chair waited with silverware, fresh flowers, and a few trays with pastries had been set down to cool. Large French doors covered a section of the back wall, leading out to a half-finished patio and the beginnings of a small garden._

_By the time midnight rolled around, the yakuza grunts were laughing with the young woman, Idate having finished with the sink a while ago. Leaving around one in the morning, the five boys promised the cheery shopkeeper to return another time. Winking at them, she sent them off with pastries and tea, carefully hidden in plastic bags from a drug store one street over from Ponto-Cho, reachable by the back gate in the garden._

_From that day, the five boys or several others from their gang or rival ones would return to the small store and café, basking in the warmth of the atmosphere or picking up a good book or comic to read at home._

_Word soon spread quickly amongst the lower grunts of the yakuza gangs. No one dared breath word to the higher ups that their lean, mean fighting machines were having tea and cookies with a scarf wearing, happy-go-lucky bookstore owner on the cross roads. _

_Soon, Ponto-Cho became less and less a battleground and more of a neutral territory. Slowly but surely, business returned to Ponto-Cho, as did the job opportunities. Ponto-Cho soon became the district of dreams; it was a chance for many to start anew in such a corrupt city._

_However, as most dreams do, they soon end; the short peace would be disrupted…_

* * *

**Yay! Prologue up! **

**I hope you readers liked it so far! Please review so I can post the next chapter; as we speak, it is 95 percent finished!!!**

**Remember, constructive criticism is the best criticism, so if you feel I ought to be doing something I'm not, let me know!!**

**QW**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** SEE CHAPTER ONE/PROLOGUE**

**Author's Notes:**** Okay, so…no 10 reviews, but I was anxious to update so I'm posting anyways . ...  
**

**Anyways, so here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE read and review! puppy dog eyes no jutsu!!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**** A Wind in the Door Brings in Leaves**

* * *

Jingle Jingle.

"Oh come on, Roy, pleaaaaseee?"

"For the last time, NO, I won't lend you seventy bucks; your tab is still at $250!"

"No freaking way, Yami! He _really _French kissed Sano? Oh man, wish I'd have seen _that!_ Yaoi for everyone! XD"

"Well then you can borrow the tape tomorrow..._After _I put it on YouTube…hehehe…"

"Hi Cerise-san! What's on the menu today?"

"Ne, Cerise-san that's such a pretty red head-scarf today! It matches the auburn eyebrow pencil perfectly! SO Kawaii!!!"

Smiling from behind her latest issue of **Kunoichi** magazine, Cerise smiled and waved to the guests in her shop. "Three years next week to the day," she murmured through the cookie in her mouth. Seeing the now twelve-year-old Konohamaru walk in with his girlfriend Moegi, she dropped the cookie and smirked. "Oi, Konohamaru! Give those babysitters the slip again? I haven't seen you for a month, beanstalk!"

Pouting at his oldest friend and "Nee-chan", Konohamaru glared as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Yare Yare, Cerise-nee-chan! I'm almost as tall as Naruto-sama now, so you can laugh ALL you want! I-- Mmmphh!" he mumbled when the smirking store clerk shoved a soft cookie into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Konohamaru-_chan_; haven't I taught you any manners?" she sighed dramatically, a burgundy laced glove touching her forehead.

Blushing as Moegi giggled, Konohamaru allowed himself to be dragged off by his girlfriend into the café. "One day I'll get you, Nee-chan! WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!!" he yelled angrily as Moegi successfully pulled him onto the patio surrounded by the small, blooming garden.

Laughing at the antics of her youngest customers, Cerise turned back to her magazine when the bells over the door rang again. Glancing at the doors to see a few teenagers and older adults from Ponto-Cho enter, she smiled and greeted them warmly before returning to munch on her gingersnap cookies.

"Ahhh…now…where was I in this crossword…ah: 'six letter word for "cherry blossom"'…oh for the love of --!"

Exasperated by the crossword, Cerise aggravatedly skipped a few pages ahead while a few new customers dropped by. Absently waving to Motoki and Tomoe, she kept her eyes glued to the fabulous new ad for "Grey's Anatomy". _Seriously, could Mer/Der _**get **_any better?_ Sighing wistfully, she flipped on.

Waving as the chimes went off again, Cerise's nose perked up when she smelt river stench. Scrunching her nose in disgust, her green eyes twitched slightly beneath the silver-rimmed oval reading glasses, she bit ferociously into a cookie. _Stupid Chimera; Can't that particular Yakuza group freaking _**shower**_ before they bring the polluted water smell in? Blech…Must. Buy. Febreeze…One day…_

"--What the hell do you want, Daisuke?"

"--So rude, Motoki-_kun--_"

"—you guys, stop it!--"

"—you want a piece of me?--"

Cerise twitched from behind page 130, a lone, emerald eye glancing demurely down the Icha Icha Section she had set up in the darkest corner of her shop (it was such a damn shame it sold so well, else she wouldn't have them at all…).

"—you sonuva--!"

BAM

"MOTOKI-KUUN!!" Tomoe shrieked as Daisuke sent him flying into the Icha Icha shelf, causing all the books to tumble to the ground.

Eyes rolling to the heavens, Cerise calmly set down her magazine and reading glasses, munching on a cookie as she casually walked to the darkest corner.

SMACK.

BAM.

"AIEEEEE!!!!!!"

Whistling "Robin Hood and Little John" as she dragged the two delinquents behind her, Cerise stopped when upon noticing the front door was closed and her hands full. Dragging her feet and whimpering behind her, Tomoe cowered as Cerise's dragon eyes fell upon her. "Tomoe; Door. _Now."_ She said lowly, making the girl "_eep!"_ before rushing to open the door.

"Thank you, Tomoe-chan!" Cerise said as she happily dragged them onto the landing, and literally kicked them onto the street.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE BOOKSTORE!" she yelled after them, mouth curled into a malicious smile that made the trio of troublemakers flee in fright. Closing the door behind her, she peered sadly at the broken cookie they had made her drop when she'd punched Daisuke. "And I only made three dozen," she pouted, before shrugging and entering the café. The magazine was boring, anyways, and she needed to clean up the mess as well as check on those muffins…

The entire time the guests remained undisturbed.

Typical, everyday, Autumn Books.

* * *

"Bye Konohamaru, Moegi! Thanks for helping me close up!" Cerise yelled to their retreating forms in the sunset as she double-checked the metal covers over the windows. Ponto-Cho may be peaceful now, but Cerise wasn't stupid. "Just in Case" was her motto. "Are you sure you'll be alright going home?" she called out for the umpteenth time, making the young pre-teen roll his eyes in exasperation. "Oi, stupid, we do this every time we visit and we're okay! What'll be different _this _time?" he said, hands shoved into his pockets. "Don't worry, Cerise-nee-chan, we'll be fine!" Moegi called behind her, waving backwards. 

After reaching their usual meeting point, Konohamaru kissed Moegi goodbye before walking the back alley into Konoha territory, a whistle on his lips. Not paying attention to see if anyone followed him, he screeched when he received a violent hit to the back of his head with a baseball bat. Smirking triumphantly, the mysterious figure left him there, just as the impending thunderstorm broke out over the city.

_"Whatever can go wrong will go wrong…" _

Three hours later, Konohamaru's still form was soaking wet and shivering, his lips an unhealthy shade of blue. Moaning in pain, he whimpered as his vision doubled, before stumbling towards the brick wall of the alley. Shakily climbing to his feet, he clenched his teeth and made the fifteen minute walk back toward Cerise's shop.

The rain continued to pour, and lightning flashed across the sky.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Shivering, Konohamaru limped faster.

* * *

"…And in other news today, a merger between the Uchiha and Poulon companies was sealed by the marriage between Uchiha Itachi and Andrea Poulon, the French Heiress…" in between watching the E! Entertainment channel as her lights started to flicker then return to normal, Cerise was in between tasting her French onion soup when a faint knock came from her back door. 

Frowning, she peeked through the eye hole and gasped. "Konohamaru! What happened?" she cried softly, biting her lip as she brought him inside. "Jumped…in the…alley…" he coughed, moaning as he sunk to his knees. Pursing her lips, Cerise picked him up bridal style and rushed him upstairs to one of her guest bedrooms. "Okay, sweetie, hold on…let's get you warmed up, okay?" Moaning faintly, his head dropped to her shoulder as he tried to escape into unconsciousness.

Laying him in the armchair next to the bed, she ran to the hall closet, got an entire stack of thick, fluffy yellow towels, and tried to get him as dry as possible. "Okay…okay…shit…shit…, Konohamaru…Konohamaru!" she said sharply, and smacked the rapidly blacking out boy across the face. "Stay awake, damnit! We need to get you out of these clothes and into dry ones. And I need you to answer me as truthfully, and clearly as possible. Can you feel this in your hands?" she asked urgently as she pulled his shirt and pants off. Shivering as his teeth chattered, he nodded. "Okay, good; do you feel very warm, almost hot?"

"No…d-d-damnit; I'm fr-freezing!" Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, she took a fresh, warm towel and covered his lower half before removing his boxers. Pursing her lips, she took three more and wrapped them around him. "I'm going to see if I can find you some warm clothing; don't move, and try to stay as warm as possible, okay? Above all; stay awake!"

Searching through her closet for the smallest sweatpants and warmest sweatshirt, she brought them to him and ushered him into the connecting bathroom. "Change and then get under the covers, okay, sweetie?"

Smiling in relief at his understanding nod, she hurried out of the bedroom to the small office she used. Picking up the phone and pressing the "Pizza" speed dial button, she waited for someone to pick up. "Hey, it's me; guess who popped in for dinner? I was damned scared…he was freezing so badly I thought he'd catch hypothermia, but he's fine now. I found something strange, though; there's a big, bloody bump on the back of his neck. Looks like from a blunt object, like a baseball bat. No, that's fine, we'll manage. Where should I drop him off tomorrow? Okay. Asuma? Hai, we'll wait at Angela's Grille. No, I will not order a steak to go for you, cheap bastard! Very funny, you perv. Alright, I'll call her afterwards. Night, sir." Click.

Sighing raggedly, she checked on the now sleeping Konohamaru, before plopping down into her own bed. "So troublesome…"

The thunder and lightning roared gleefully in answer.

* * *

The first thing Konohamaru smelt was muffins. Fresh blueberry and raisin bran and banana nut, muffins. Moaning in his sleep, he twisted under the large mound of blankets before burrowing back into the numerous pillows. Wait; there was only one pillow on his bed--! 

Shooting up rapidly, he gazed at his surroundings, frantic for a familiar sight that would let him know where he was and if he was safe.

The door opened.

Tumbling out of bed and into a crouched stance, he prepared for the worst. "Hyeeeyahhh!" he shouted, positioning his hands in front of him.

Only to be greeted with the snort of hysterical laughter.

Paling, he leapt for the covers, and burrowed under them, then groaned when he felt a bouncing weight settle on the bed beside his burrowed form. "Nuh-uh, karate kid, up! While I'm _thrilled_ to be regarded as _such_ a dangerous opponent, we need to get going, kiddo. Your Uncle is picking you up from a restaurant owned by a mutual friend of ours."

Konohamaru pouted, and then backtracked to the end of her sentence. "Ne, Cerise-nee-chan, you know Asuma-jii-san?" She smiled mysteriously. "We've met once or twice. Now, before we go downstairs for breakfast, why don't you tell me about what happened last night? I thought you and Moegi went home?"

He paled. "MOEGI! What if they got her too? I didn't see him, I swear, it was after we split up at the crossroads, and he just WHAM! Got me on the back of the head. Oh Kami, Moegi! I need to call her, need to see if she's okay--!" he babbled on.

SMACK.

Cerise tucked her pale, gloved palm back into the now crumpled comforter. Konohamaru just stared at her in shock. "Now that my therapeutic head slap has brought you back down to earth, Moegi is fine; she actually came by to meet you here, and I told her you were sick and were sleeping upstairs. She went home but said she would be able to meet you next Saturday when her father goes out of town. Now, about that attack."

Konohamaru sighed worriedly. This attack was the fifth one this month, but it had never resulted in such a bad blow. Usually he was able to pass it off as a random street brawl, as the marks were mainly from punches and kicks, never baseball bats or the like. His street brawl excuse worked so well, too, and usually inspired grins and pats on the back from Naruto and a roll of his eyes from his Ojii-san.

Looking down at the covers that twisted in his hands, he sighed. "I…just thought they were gang skirmishes, you know? It wasn't usually just one person like last evening; usually there are three or four, and I can make a quick getaway. But last night…" he turned to look at her in shame. "I'm supposed to be the next Hokage after Naruto-nii-sama. How can I when I get knocked out with a single blow?" he said hoarsely, holding back his tears of shame.

Grimacing as she couldn't come up with an answer, she hugged him tightly while rubbing his back in a soothing pattern. Cerise suddenly felt very cold inside as she comforted her surrogate pain in the neck brother, and a voice echoes from the memory vaults of her mind.

_"Whatever can go wrong will go wrong, and at the worst possible time, in the worst possible way..."  
_

* * *

**A/N2:**** "Robin Hood and Little John" is from Disney's Robin Hood. I couldn't resist as the scene they play it in winds up in havoc and trickery and ass-kicking...so yeah.**

**Read and Review!! **_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** SEE PROLOGUE**

**DISCLAIMER:**** SEE PROLOGUE**

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm so glad I'm getting reviews and a pretty number of hits! Thank you to everyone who read, even if you didn't review, and for the two people so far who have done both: numberoneklutz and delimit-insanity! bows in respect Arigato!**

**Hope you all enjoy; please review! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**** Pulling on Loose Threads**

* * *

Pacing before the Hokage's office in frustration, Uzumaki Naruto was not a happy camper.

You'd never know it now, but Uzumaki Naruto had been a cheerful, enthusiastic person once upon a time.

However, since the age of "bittersweet" sixteen, he had been anything but in public eyes, feeling free to release his happiness only in the privacy of his close circle of friends. Indeed, life had not been easy in the last few years for the stocky, tan, and well-muscled blonde; his life was an Indian rug of hardships.

Piercing cerulean eyes moved from the door of the Hokage's office to his lavender-eyed receptionist, Hyuuga Hinata. Smiling at her briefly when she paused from her fast typing and phone conversation with a client of the Hokage's, Naruto's troubled face once more covered him like a mask.

_Konohamaru was missing._

Ever since he had been taken under the wing of the Hokage and his former student Jiraiya, (the acclaimed author of the Icha Icha series by perverts everywhere!), Naruto had looked upon Konohamaru as his little brother. They had hit it off immediately when Naruto had arrived and the first thing he did was prank the Hokage's stuck up advisor, Ebisu. Getting into more mischief together than a pack of gremlins, they had struck fear into the hearts of all Konohakagure yakuza who dared offend them, (and they could get away scotch free with pranking).

Now, since late afternoon yesterday, neither hide nor hair of his favorite bratty kid had been found. And what was the old geezer doing? Talking with some woman on the telephone in conference with Asuma!

"—You're positive I don't need to send Tsu—"

"—drop—Grille? That's just fine. I'll pick him up." _Asuma's picking up who?_

"—heard?—Steak?—OH COME ON! WHY NOT?" pause "…yes, my cholesterol is still too high…not even a _little_ bit? _Fiiinee…_"

Tired and too impatient, Naruto finally barged in just as the Sandaime hung up the phone, a sharp look in his eyes. "Naruto! Never barge into my office like that again!" he barked at him, making Naruto smile bashfully before his worried demeanor resumed. "Ojii-san, Konohamaru is missing! He hasn't been home since—"

"—Last night, we know, Naruto. He was…staying at a friend's house for the night. The storm got very bad, as you know; my favorite tree was mauled by that vicious lightning attack, too…" the Hokage pouted, adopting an artfully worried look.

Naruto relaxed, the tenseness leaving his broad shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair. "Good…good. I also came to ask you about that treatise with Orochimaru I've heard you've been planning. Tell me you're not going through with this? Have you forgotten what he did to us? To…" he swallowed painfully, absently brushing the spot beneath his black and orange blazer where is former best friend had nearly destroyed his left arm. _If it hadn't been for Her, then I would have died that day. Fat lot of help I was for returning the favor…_Sadness breeds sadness, his Shizune-nee-chan had always told him, and Naruto thought the situation fit that statement perfectly.

Eyeing him carefully, the Hokage lit his tobacco pipe and stood, moving around his miniature paper mountain (his office desk) to embrace the young man. _Minato and Kushina would be so proud, _he thought wistfully. Asuma left the room quietly to grant them some measure of privacy.

"Naruto; it was not I who broached the cease fire, but Kabuto on behalf of my ex-student. They wish to declare a truce through a company alliance. Apparently, they think Sound Labs and Leaf Technologies will benefit from each other if we unite against the Stone Research Facilities. However," his lips tightened in a grim line, "they also want a proviso in the contract that names Orochimaru as my successor. Which," he amended, seeing Naruto's outraged look as his cerulean eyes flickering hot crimson and his pupils becoming black slits of fury, "we will not provide for.

"On that note, the board meeting will be held next week on Friday at the Three Dragons of the West Hotel. And it won't be just us…apparently, the other Kages, and I agree, have decided we need to meet for a peace conference. Kami knows we've been trying to garner peace for years, but with Orochimaru's, and consequentially, Sound's, rise to power a few years ago, well, to put it simply, all hell broke loose and we only received more war."

"And an alliance with Suna and Gaara," Naruto groused, walking past the elderly man to gaze out the 89th floor of the Hokage Towers, the official Kage City residence of Leaf Technologies.

With one arm crossed over his chest, another poised at his lip as he bit one of his fingernails, Naruto thought about what the deal meant, as well as the meeting.

"Did the Pedophile mention if Sasuke would be there?" he asked tightly.

The Kage sighed. "Apparently, Sasuke is busy with…_other_ affairs."

* * *

The penthouse suite of the Hebi Grande was one of the most lavish in the city. With Meiji era Japanese décor combined with a futuristic touch of technology and convenience, it was one of the most sought after in the city, not to mention its two-levels and roof-access pool and Jacuzzi were perfectly suited for parties and revelry. It also had at least three separate guestrooms, a study, a kitchen, a living room, and a steam room. All decorated in navy blue, black, and silver. To cap such luxury, every door and small detail on the furniture was marked in some way with the Uchiha clan symbol.

Reclining on the railing of the master suite's balcony as he brought his hand wrapped cigarette to his lips, Uchiha Sasuke flecked away some of his ashes as he gazed down at midday Kage City's Fashion Avenue. Lined with hotels and luxury salons and stores, it was every daddy's girl with money to burn's dream. (Including free Appletinis and a stretch hummer limousine; Hold the Shirley Temples.)

Bare chested and clad in only dark dress slacks, Sasuke gazed pensively out at the world as he morosely recalled last night's activities.

Itachi had gotten married.

Mother and Father had been so _pleased_, especially when the French Heiress's inheritance and companies added to the Uchiha prestige; but this was normal for the Uchiha main house. No, it was Itachi's attitude towards the entire thing that had pissed Sasuke off so much._ It was impossible. How could this have happened?!_

It had all begun two months after Itachi's seventeenth birthday, when he joined the underground yakuza gang Akatsuki, and had attempted to massacre the entire Uchiha Clan as per order of the mysterious "Leader-sama". Irritated that some weakling was trying to boss him around, (he had joined for power and connections, _damn it_, not to be some bloody _grunt_), Itachi had "capped" the so-called "Leader-sama" instead. They never were able to trace it back to him, though…

Since that day, Itachi and the other "grunts", (who had also hated being bossed around, but were there under blackmail, and loathed every minute of it), had made Akatsuki a group effort, and maintained their connections through business and "friendship". They owned a variety of art galleries and ballistics services (Deidara, Sasori, and their assistant, Tobi), shipping and trading businesses (Kisame), several herbal gardens used for the hospitals of Kage City (Zetsu), as well as various restaurants, banks, and small businesses (Hidan and Kakuzu).

Soon after hearing what exactly was going on with their eldest child and heir, Mikoto and Fugaku had booted Itachi out and sent him on an all-expenses paid cruise of the Mediterranean, followed by months of business in Europe. It was during his cruise that he had met Andrea; her family too, had sent her on an all expenses paid vacation…_after_ she had monopolized the leading fashion magazine in France, henceforth gaining control of the fashion world.

They had hit it off famously, and he had proposed within two weeks into the voyage.

Now, the bastard was married, and had even more power than before; and if there was one thing Sasuke loved, it was recognition and power. For _years,_ he had been in his older brother's shadow, and he had thought he had a chance to break out, but then failed. It wasn't until he left the Konohakagure yakuza and joined with the rapidly rising star Orochimaru that he had truly gotten the power he craved.

Flicking the stub of the cigarette away, he barely restrained a flinch when a lithe pair of fair-skinned arms wrapped themselves around his torso, red tipped fingernails sensually moving up and down his abdominals, playing with the silky trail of dark hairs that disappeared into his waistband. Smirking, he pulled on her arms and sent her silk robed body into his well-defined back, relishing the feel of her curves. Closing his ebony eyes, he basked in the presence of the eager to please woman, a mask from the depths of his own mind replacing her heavily made up face and used body for a fairer one that he had not seen in years save for high school photographs.

* * *

Tapping his fingers in annoyance on the booth table's surface, Konohamaru slumped into the comfortable cushions as he waited for their waitress to bring out the double super huge burgers supreme, with side dish of über curly fries smothered in cheese and bacon bits. Mouth watering as it came in sight, he missed Cerise's green eyes roll in exasperation. Lightly flicking his forehead in annoyance, she smirked at him when he glared. "Oi! It's my food too, nee-chan and I'm _starved!_ Growing boys need food!" Konohamaru puffed up as he reached for the sandwich.

Cerise smirked and flicked him again. "How are you holding up, kiddo? Did the pain relievers help any?" she asked, absently searching the streets for any sign of Asuma.

Rolling his eyes, he merely proceeded to dig into his foot with gusto.

Snickering at his frenzied gulps of food, she complacently sipped her ginger ale and "had at it", as it were, on her burger. _**Fresh Meat! Wh-hoooo!**_ Her Inner self cried with glee.

After causing several guests to gawk and gasp at the rate they devoured their food, Cerise and Konohamaru were satisfactorily full as they reclined into the cushions fifteen minutes later, idly snapping remarks back and forth. Seeing an errant flash in the crowd, Cerise made sure her viridian scarf was firmly in place before paying their bill. "Oi, where you going, Cerise-nee-chan? Aren't you gonna say hi to Asuma-jii-san?" Smiling at him ruefully, she got to her feet and shook her head no. "Nope; I have work to do and the Café can only go so much longer without business today. Have a fun break, kiddo. Tell your uncle I say 'hi!'"

As she walked out the doors the same time he entered, they surveyed each other out of the corners of their eyes in the brief moment their shoulders touched.

Disappearing into the crowd once Asuma reached his nephew, Cerise did not look back, even if the urge to run and scream and plead bubbled in her chest for that one she had gazed into his hazel eyes.

"You can never go back," she murmured as she walked briskly towards the nearest underground metro, "only forward." Pulling her scarf a little tighter and her sunglasses a little higher, "Cerise" had never felt more like a mask than ever.

_Not yet,_ she thought to Asuma, even if he could not hear her pleas, _let Haruno Sakura stay dead for a little while longer. We're not ready…not yet…_

_

* * *

_

In the ruins of one of the old warehouses by the river, a man clung to the shadows like his security blanket, his regular yakuza symbol safely hidden in his black trench coats inner pocket.

Eyes glowing in anger, he took a moment to survey the man he had hired.

He had failed.

"Useless," he hissed to him suddenly, pushing him to the ground with both hands.

Trembling in fear, he made as if to run, only to be shot in the back of his head.

Sneering as he put his gun away, Ebisu wondered what his partner would say.

Oh well, he'd just have to take care of the _problem_ himself.

Walking out a different way from his entrance, he smirked as he thought of the perfect solution.

_It will take a little more time,_ he mused, _but we are both patient men…_

"_Not yet…We're not ready…"_

_She would have to be. _


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** SEE PROLOGUE**

**DISCLAIMER:**** SEE PROLOGUE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi ya readers! (ducks incoming rotten fruit) eheh, sorry for the late update! For those of who who read my profile, the relative who was unwell is better and is recuperating from chemo very well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or updated, I REALLY appreciate it! (waves paper fans around in joy). Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Falling Leaves!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please read/review!!**

**Warm Regards,**

**QW**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**** A Storm is Coming **

* * *

_**In the darkness of Kage City lurk the demons of the underground.**_

_**But what is it that makes one a demon?**_

_**I don't know what does make one a demon;**_

_**But I do know…the difference between a demon and a monster…**_

* * *

_Once upon a time, a young man who aimed to be a physician fell on hard times, and through circumstances unknown, came into debt with the mysterious yakuza kumi, Konoha. _

_No one but the Sandaime of the Konoha-kumi knew the details, but in the end, the young man worked off his debt by becoming the underground go-to doctor of the Konoha-kumi. _

_For many years, he served the Sandaime faithfully, and was soon rewarded for his efforts with the Sandaime's permission to marry. _

_The young doctor was ecstatic, and soon married a fellow doctor from the local clinic he used as a cover for his true position in the Konoha-kumi. _

_Many were concerned about this marriage, for although the young bride was a skilled doctor, she was unaware of her husband's position within the Konoha-kumi's inner circle. For this reason, many secretly wished he had instead married one of the heirs of the Uchiha, Hyuuga or other clans involved in the kumi, as they would have kept the skilled physician permanently a part of the Konoha-kumi and their secrets kept safe._

_But, having loved the lady-doctor from afar for so many years, the young man gently declined the offers from the prominent clans, and married her instead. Honoring the good doctor's wishes, the other Konoha-gumi left the issue alone. _

_This pleased the doctor, and in turn, his wife. Their marriage was a happy one, and soon, a child was born to them. _

_**A thrice-damned, pink haired child…**_

* * *

Thanking the deliveryman for the seven boxes he had carefully stacked inside the front entrance of her bookshop, Cerise signed with a flourished and escorted him back outside. Leaving the door unlocked, she pouted as she gazed at the foreboding pile that nearly matched her in height. Tapping her foot, she immediately brightened when she saw Kotetsu and Izumo strolling behind Konohamaru and Moegi. "Well if it isn't my _faavoorite_ group of people!" she sang, a cunning glint in her green eyes. She had foregone her spectacles today, and her scarf was bright red, matching the empire-waist, cream summer dress with its poppy flower design, as well as her black leggings. Prancing over to them in red ballet flats, she twirled and slung her arms around Izumo and Kotetsu, while Moegi and Konohamaru skipped inside.

"Cerise-san…you have _that_ look on your face…" Izumo said, uncertainty clenching his gut.

"Now, now, Cerise-san, this is our day off, and we just came to relax and I'm waiting for that book you said you would reserve for me…ack!" Kotetsu babbled, when her grip around their necks suddenly turned into headlocks.

"I have several boxes I need moved to the back storage room, and I'll be willing to compensate you both for your services," she sang, seemingly oblivious to their blue faces, convinced they had agreed.

Twisting away from her to cling to one another instead, they 'meep-ed' in fright and got on it.

"NEATLEY, gentlemen, NEATLEY!" she called after them.

Grinning as she greeted and helped several customers in the stacks, Cerise absently kept an eye on Konohamaru and Moegi.

It had been two months since Konohamaru had been jumped, and whoever they had been had stopped. Whether it was due to the presence of Izumo, Kotetsu, or both, they did not know, but Cerise was thankful there were no more narrow escapes.

Moving behind the counter to fill out several ordering forms, Cerise absently sipped at her coffee, a more serious matter on her mind.

Several yakuza members had approached her about finding apartments on Ponto-Cho, (she let the people post their advertisements in her store on a large tack board), "just in case." For what, she didn't know; but judging from some of the people's gossip and murmurs in the dark, the Council of Kages was going to be reconvened after seven years of disbandment. The kumis had been nervous and begged her to help them find a way out; they enjoyed being strong and proud, but another gang war was something some of them could not handle, not after the bloodshed seven years ago.

Cerise shivered; a meeting like that was _begging _for a catastrophe to occur; Kami knew how greedy some of the yakuza gangs were.

Back with the forms, Cerise was flipping through a codebook when a quiet voice said, "Excuse me; I'm here to pick up my reserved _Gokusen_ manga box set." She smiled as she looked up at the customer, his receipt between them on the counter. Glancing at it thoroughly, she smiled politely. "Of course, sir; it's just in the back, let me get it for you." Going through the door behind the desk to the reserving shelves, she came back in a moment with the set of manga.

"That'll be $35.00, sir."

Handing her a credit card, he waited patiently as she swiped and rang up his purchase. Bagging the items, she smiled again, handing him the receipt and the manga volumes.

Signing the proof, he stared at her, smiled, and left as quietly as he had entered.

Watching him exit, Cerise casually turned toward the café. "Sayuri-chan," she called to one of her waiters a while later, "could you take over the counter for me?"

Yelling that she'd take care of it just as Mai and Fai, the other two servers took her shift, Sayuri moved behind the counter just as a few new customers moved to buy their books.

Calmly walking outside to access the back entrance to the apartment she lived in above the shop, she walked up to the next floor, and was not surprised to see the _Gokusen_ manga buyer standing in front of her door. Cocking her head to the side warily, she let him into her apartment.

Locking the door firmly behind her, she led her unexpected guest to the squishy couches she kept in her small apartment. Silently regarding one another, Cerise was the first to speak.

"_Gokusen_?" she said incredulously, staring him down through her reading glasses.

He smiled sheepishly, "Hey! It's an awesome manga series! Yankumi is my FAVORITE! What a woman! Reminds me of someone I used to know," he said slyly, nudging her foot with his own under the coffee table.

"_Cute_, very _cute_. So, to what do I owe this _wonderful_ call in the neighborhood? If I remember correctly, the old man and I never discussed this place in front of you."

"Well, can you blame a senpai for wanting to visit his former kouhai? It's been ages, _Cerise_-chan." Snorting, she pushed herself out of the seat and moved toward the sidebar of her kitchen. "I have coffee, tea, and sake. Take your pick, Shiranui."

* * *

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, the new Head of Kage City's Konoha Hospital, Dr. Senju Tsunade strolled down the corridor next to her Chief Resident, Shizune, as she quietly filled her in on the happenings of her beloved childhood hometown.

Having self exiled herself long ago after the murder of her fiancée Dan, Tsunade had left Kage City never intending to return. The fresh pain of her loss was almost too much for then back then young doctor. Explaining to her former Sensei, the Sandaime of the Konoha-kumi, why she would be unable to stay and take up the business of Konoha Hospital and the secret position of yakuza doctor, she had been grateful when he had acquiesced to her request to move away from the city, if just for a little while. Explaining that he had found someone to take over, a young Doctor Haruno, Tsunade had gratefully thanked the young doctor, and, with Dan's now orphaned niece Shizune in tow, had left for the comforts of a small coastal town on the Pacific seaboard and the Senior Doctor position in their general hospital.

That had been a good twenty-five years ago, and now, she had returned, as news of what had occurred almost ten years ago had finally reached her ears: _she was back._

_And she would have to stop at a certain bookstore on her way home from work today…_

_

* * *

_

_9 years ago…_

_Breathing was difficult for the bruised and battered patient in the hospital bed the Sandaime of the Konoha group watched. Absently listening to the beep that kept record of her slowly beating heart, he sadly gazed upon pink hair that had been cruelly shorn close to her head with a blunt blade. Heavy white bandages covered her torso, her legs in particular, while her right arm was in plaster and would continue to remain so for another five months. _

_Just as he ran over the plan he had devised in his head, a strangled whimper drew his attention as it brokenly issued forth from the quite beaten patient. Groggy emerald eyes gleamed in confusion before taking in who exactly was perched beside her, leaning on his cane. _

"_Hello, Sakura-chan; we need to have a talk."_

_

* * *

_

_Same time, at the docks of Kage City…_

_The crack of a fist breaking skin reverberated through the echoing warehouse district of the docks. Near warehouse twenty, two teenagers, one blonde and one black haired, were having a go at each other, and the fight was anything but friendly. Anger blazed in the eyes of the blonde, turning them into angry blue flames that screamed "no mercy" to his opponent, the boy who had once been a brother to him. Equally angry claret eyes stared into burning blue, his face a motley of bruises and cuts beneath his dark hair. _

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" the blonde howled, "IF YOU HADN'T LEFT, IT WOULDN'T BE THIS WAY! __**SHE **__ WOULDN'T BE __**THAT **__WAY!" More kicking and punching ensued, the blonde landing a particularly vicious kick to the other boy's ribcage._

"_MY FAULT?" the dark haired boy yelled in anguish; he had already been blaming himself, but was still angry with the blonde; with his old group; his new group; with __**her.**_

"_YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT HER! YOU PROMISED! IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME AND KEPT HER AWAY, SHE WOULDN'T BE LIKE __**THAT**__!"_

_In City Hall, the clock chimed._

_

* * *

_

"_S-Sand-aime-s-sama?" the young woman in the hospital bed looked weary and confused, her green eyes hazily focused on the old man. _

_"Sakura-chan," the elderly man greeted her warmly. Setting his cane and jacket down on the chair, he moved to her bed to stroke her hair. "Sakura," he said quietly, "your father will arrive momentarily, but I asked if I could be the one to explain things, as I have something to add that I wish for your father to not know about._

_"Your father has had the last straw of the kumi's 'interference' in your lives, and is taking you away with him to another town. Coincidently, it is the same location as my niece and former pupil, Dr. Tsunade Senju. I have called her, and made arrangements for you to continue high school, then university, and then continue as her apprentice once your hospital internship starts. You will become a doctor, Sakura-chan, I will make sure of that." Coughing, he stared into her bewildered eyes sadly._

_"W-what about Naruto and Sasuke?" she said hoarsely, "what did they say about this?" she coughed, her throat very dry. Handing her the glass of water next to her bedside, he gently tilted it to her mouth and she sipped greedily. Setting it back down, he said, "They know nothing of this; it is your father's intention of removing you from them, and he would like us to keep them away from you. This is why I wished to talk to you about this, without the presence of your father. Your father can only keep you from Kage City and your friends and family, so long as you are under his control. However, once you become settled into your role as a physician, it will be up to you to make your own choices. On that note, I hope with all my heart that you come back to Kage City the first chance you can, Sakura-chan." Her eyes shined with grateful tears. "I-I will. But Naruto and Sasuke?" she seemed worried about their reactions. Sandaime sighed heavily. "That was another condition we both agreed on. To Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and all your friends, you must be considered dead." _

_Jerking up in outraged surprise, she moved to protest angrily, when he lifted a hand for her to wait. "I'm not done yet; it is not because I want to punish you all; by all rights, I should punish you all in some way, for breaking the rules and still fraternizing with Uchiha Sasuke, a known traitor to Konoha. But I can see how much you three love each other, so I will not. No, this move is to protect you, Sakura-chan. We—that is, the group heads and I of Konoha—have come upon information that this attack on you has chances of being planned by Oto; if Orochimaru found out you were alive, he might as well sign your death warrant Sakura. So to keep you safe, and to find sufficient information on this attack and what it might mean for the future—Haruno Sakura, for all intents and purposes, tonight you must die."_

_Closing her eyes, Sakura drew in a shaky breath _

_"Sandaime-sama—"_

_In City Hall, the clock chimed_

_

* * *

_

_In City Hall, the clock chimed. _

_As Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto exchanged their last blows—punches to the face to knock each other out—they sank into blackness with feelings of remorse, despair, and hatred. _

_"I will never forgive you." Was whispered amongst their thoughts._

_In City Hall, the last chime ended mournfully._

_The sky, cloudy for the majority of the week, finally heaved and with a great rumble, let loose a torrent of rain, thunder, and lightning. _

_

* * *

_

_As the first streak of lightning lit the sky, a gentlemen with salt and pepper maroon hair angrily pursed his lips as he signed his daughter's death certificate, his flinty turquoise eyes filled with anger and remorse. He just couldn't take it anymore. First his young wife, and now his beloved child? He had to get away from this madness. From those—those filthy heathens his daughter called friends. _

_Nodding tersely to the Konoha's lawyer and notary—the men who would help fake his daughter's death—he whirled around and made his way to the hospital to visit his daughter and help move her to the countryside, where it was rumored his mentor Dr. Senju was practicing medicine. She understood what such events as these the past days were like. She would understand, and help him with Sakura. _

_Because for all intents and purposes, his daughter must die tonight; and he would rather have it that way than let his baby girl stay with the Uchiha and Uzumaki. _

_She would thank him one day._

_

* * *

_

The once cloudless sky outside of her apartment was dark and angry by the time she had escorted Genma out. He had mostly talked of his relationships with his many women, as well as hinting at the whereabouts and health of her former friends, in particular Naruto. It seemed he had become quite the potential for future Hokage, as well as the Godaime's successor.

And that was another thing that was difficult to think about: apparently, her old sensei, Tsunade, had returned to Konoha for that exact reason, to take up the position of Godaime Hokage again. She had originally been chosen after the Yondaime had been killed, but after Dan had been hit…well, she'd left as soon as possible. And, Cerise reasoned in her head, it was not so unbelievable; Sandaime, was, after all, getting on in years, and best regulated to the Elder positions of the Hokage's council. Her appointment, however, was still a secret to the other members outside the council, which brought great amusement to the Sandaime, as everyone who thought of themselves as the next Hokage were busy sucking up and preening themselves for the position they would never get.

Turning away from her visitor, Cerise entered her shop with measure steps to avoid running back to one of her oldest friends. Pasting a smile on her face, she confidently walked in, heading straight to the storage room. Perhaps sorting out the new arrivals would help her settle down.

_Outside, the winds picked up as the storm front moved in over Kage City. _

_A lot of bad storms hit Kage City; some causing more damage than others. However, Cerise had ridden out many storms, and would ride out the next just like the others. _

_Be Prepared, the wind whispered as it flitted through the cracked window in the storage room, causing a stray strand of pink hair to fall from Cerise's head scarf. Tucking it back inside quickly, she looked around furtively before checking that the window was shut. Gazing outside, her viridian gaze watched the high thunderheads in fascination._

_A storm is coming, the wind whispered as it caressed Uchiha Sasuke's bare skin on his terrace, his lighter flickering out before it could light his cigarette. Curious, his obsidian gaze peered at the darkening clouds over the city._

_Change is imminent, the wind whispered to Uzumaki Naruto as he briskly strode down the steps from Sandaime's office building. Slipping his black shades off, his cerulean orbs stared questioningly into the quickly darkening sky, his golden hair ruffled by the quickly picking up wind. _

_En guard, the wind whispered as young Moegi cheerfully waved goodbye to her secret boyfriend, Konohamaru, unaware of the beady black eyes obsessively fixated on her blooming figure from the darkened car across the street. _

_A storm is coming. _


End file.
